twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TeamTwilightFanLawrenceGirl/Archive 1
RE:Friend's? hey,do you want to be friend's? Im Kaylee and a big Lana Del Rey fan :D see ya Lana Del Rey Girl 11:09, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Archive and hey Buddy D: With only two messages on your talk page, nope. Have no idea how to archive comments - I don't even think you can. Sorry. MinorStoop 16:17, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :Can't help you with archiving comments. And I'm not sure what you mean with "same signature" - font and size have changed. MinorStoop 16:26, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::It looks like that using "colour" (british spelling) instead of "color" (american spelling) puts the code off-kilter. Change it. MinorStoop 16:35, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Nope. I'm not interested. MinorStoop 16:47, May 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: How are you doing? Hey, Callie. Thank you; it was hard on both me and my husband, and we both appreciate the support. I've been doing fine, though, as is Nathan. Love you, Love and Lust 22:43, May 15, 2012 (UTC) RE:Signature Hey,can you please make me a signature? KatnissManiaPeeta'sBread 14:23, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Tumblr lu4tbbMFH91qidvcno1 500.jpg Tumblr lspthbezmp1qau4uko1 500.png RE: Mockingjay whistle Good job! :) I'm so proud of you, Cal! TeamTaycob 13:11, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Gif Which one? or DenaliLoverI freaking love the Denalis! 14:07, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Im Carly. Nice to meet you. Do you want to be friend's. Best wishes, Carmen And Blue Jeans 16:21, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you sooo much! Well, I hope it works. But still, thank you for everything....you are amazing. And I love the signature it is perfect and beautiful. Love you. JazzyAndDamon 00:19, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I was bored so I decided to give you some pics I actually saved in my computer... Well, I know you ADORE Jeniffer Lawrence. So when you come back...you can have some GIFS from her. They are actually like EASY to find. Google helped...ALOT! JazzyAndDamon 23:52, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Taysten video Sorry, haven't seen it yet, but I'll get to it. I spent the entire morning fangirling. Love you, TeamTaycob 02:27, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Picture #I find "Nikey" cute. :3 #Yes, I can make a picture for you (you can do it too, using the "Paint" which is a program in all Windows.) Just show me the pic you want me to edit and how to edit it. #The pic you want to add in your signature is too big. (Your signature may look really big) You should pick a smaller one. #There isn't a code for it. When changing to source mode there's a button on the top of your page. (The sixth one, "Embedded file") You click on it, copy/paste the file nameof the pic you want and you're done. #Thanks. Nike’s Girl 18:22, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Just finished your pic. Hope you like it. Nike’s Girl 18:53, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey! You're welcome! And thanks! BTW, be sure that pic you want to add is on the wikia. First, you must upload the pic you want to add in your signature and then copy/paste the file name. :) PS: Ithink you've already told me that you added me in your list. :) xoxo Nike’s Girl 14:18, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Mockingjay shenanigans... The video didn't work. :/ I followed you on Twitter, as you can see. Take care, Cal! TeamTaycob 14:55, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Comments Just look at my most recent blog. xx TeamTaycob 22:26, June 19, 2012 (UTC) YOUR.SO.SWEET.CALLIE! Aw - thank you so much! Ooh, and I do love "National Anthem". Your the best. Love you, Blue Jeans 15:16, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Twitter No, I don't, sorry. Nike’s Girl 13:50, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, I can archive your talk page, but it's not that crowded yet. When you get more messages, I will. :) Nike’s Girl 13:58, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I try to enjoy summer... it's not even July and it's so H_O_T! LOL :) Nike’s Girl 14:06, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Again, there's no code for that. In you signature, there's something like "color:exapmple" or something like "color:#numbers letter number" just erase the whole thing and write in "color: " the color you want. For example: "color:yellow" Nike’s Girl 14:22, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Congrats :) PS: It looks great in yellow. :) Nike’s Girl 14:27, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Look, if I want to I'll post it on my userpage. I'm not obliged to do it, okay? Sorry if I hurt you, but I try to be nice and not hurt you at all. :) Again, sorry if that hurts you. Nike’s Girl 14:41, June 21, 2012 (UTC) OK, I was a little tough with you. Sorry. :/ Nike’s Girl 14:46, June 21, 2012 (UTC) OK, I will. :) Nike’s Girl 14:49, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Callie! Yeah, I have been out for some days since you know...my computer has viruses. (Right now I am using my uncle's)But...I have totally forgot about Twitter. Yeah, if I have the chance to get on Twitter...I will. JazzyAndDamon 15:33, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Avatar Okay, I have other pictures of Jennifer Lawrence...so I am going to put one up as your avatar. Hope that's okay with you...if not, just message me. Bye! JazzyAndDamon 15:34, June 21, 2012 (UTC) RE Aww thank you. I'm not to credit for it really. I just uploaded it to the wiki so everyone can see it. :) Sorta missing the comments here. :') DenaliLoverI freaking love the Denalis! 18:51, June 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Archive Certainly. Give me a second it will take a few minutes. LuckyTimothy 14:11, June 22, 2012 (UTC)